


Bubble-cum

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: So what exactly do bubblegum humanoids orgasm?





	Bubble-cum

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by soooo many gumlee fanart pictures  
> like, sooo many pictures  
> 

Aesthetic for this fic can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172135073215/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-bubble-cum-r18>

 

* * *

 

 

“Nnn-m-nnghaa-!“

Gumball threw his head back, panting feverishly as Marshall Lee’s head buried itself between his open legs, sucking loudly as he made the most obscene of sounds. He was curled over the vampire’s body, flushed pink skin dotted with delicious burple bitesize bruises. Not a foot of his flesh could be found without a mark, his naked body claimed over by the undead king.

“M-Marshall!” He could feel the immortal’s grin against his skin, Gumball’s sweet stick completely encompassed by his mouth.

He hated to give the demon an even bigger head, allowing himself to fall apart so easily in his hands, but in that moment he was a little more focused on the sinful forked tongue lapping all over his lollipop. It was inhumanly long, and flexible in ways even his imagination couldn’t match. It defied all science and logic, with a habit of sliding in places Gumball was most certain it shouldn’t.

He gripped the other’s obsidian hair as it slid into his foreskin, barely containing a moan in his marred throat. His hands quickly became lost in the shadows atop Marshal’s head, tugging desperately like it were a lifeline and he adrift at sea.

Stone cold grey hands slid up his open thighs, creeping underneath to suddenly grope his pert behind. Gumball gasped and Marshall laughed against him, the vibrations sending his pretty pink prince wild as he pulled him even closer by the ass.

“AAA-ahhhhh!” The teen rocked against his face, his pretty little cock barely grazing the back of the vampire’s throat. Marshall’s eyes glowed crimson with desire, looking up at his lover’s cerise face.

Gumball had lost all composure, eyes shut tight and mouth wide, not a thought for tomorrow as he rutted against the other as if this moment was their last. His crown had long ago fallen off, forgotten on the floor somewhere like their clothes and the prince’s responsibilities, just how Marshall liked it.

He was a hot, sticky mess, and he was absolutely perfect.

The vampire dipped the tips of his fingers into the prince’s open pucker, gently massaging the hole with the pads of his pointers. It quivered under the familiar touch, sugary slick seeping out.

Gumball’s legs tensed, muscles tight as he curled closer to the other.

“G-gonna-! Ahhhhhh!” He arched backwards, mouth wide as he cried out, shooting his sticky load into the waiting undead’s mouth. Marshall sucked it all in like the vampire he was, continuing on even after the prince was lightheaded and spent.

Gumball sat back against the bedhead as the other finally pulled away, his pink eyelids low and chest still heaving.

Marshall smirked devilishly, sitting up between the teen’s open thighs.

A large pink bubble blew up from between his lips, disappearing with a loud ‘pop!’

Gumball glowered back, quickly regaining his senses.

“Dammit Marshall Lee! I am _not_ your gum dispenser!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for burple! (Purple+blue)  
> Hope you liked!  
> REMEMBER TO KUDOS PLEASE I BEG YOU


End file.
